Tanned
by J. M. Flowers
Summary: Callie returns from a conference with a tan that Arizona finds very appealing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** For my wonderful, other-side-of-the-world best friend, Catherine, who's made me smile more in the last few weeks than anyone has in months. Thank you for keeping me company as I wrote you, "Fluff so cute it makes my heart hurt," and the other half of what we can only deem The Best of Both Worlds.

And what better way to return to fic writing (after MONTHS!) than a bit of good ol' smut for a good ol' pal?

* * *

**Tanned**

Arizona tugged at her shirt, trying to find some semblance of a breeze in the crowded airport. Throngs of people milled about, arriving in dreary Seattle from warm, sunny locations, seemingly bringing the humid air in with them from their planes. She huffed, trying not to get overwhelmed by the heat or too caught up in just how _red_ everyone's skin seemed. Sunshine was kind to no one, obviously.

Sofia huffed from within her arms, smiling up at her momma with a smug look of achievement. She'd been doing that all weekend; copying her. It drew Arizona's attention to her little face, a brush of laughter on her lips, despite the circumstances. Callie's plane had been due almost half an hour earlier, but still they were waiting. She admired her daughter's easy attitude, knowing that, if roles were reversed, she'd be complaining profusely.

A familiar click of heels pulled her gaze from their tiny human, looking up just in time to catch a glimpse of her wife striding toward them. Their eyes met, a smile instinctively stretching Arizona's cheeks. Within seconds, Callie was swooping them into a hug, Sofia giggling into the cocoon of arms.

"Oh God, I missed you," Callie murmured, pressing a quick kiss against Arizona's lips before lifting their daughter out of her momma's arms. "You grew!" she exclaimed, tugging at Sofia's pink sweater, "I told Momma not to feed you while I was gone."

Arizona laughed, stroking a hand down their little girl's back. "It's pretty hard to say no to her," she rebutted, eyes dancing across her wife's face. Unlike the other passengers, Callie seemed to glow. The sun had been kind to her Spanish skin, warming it to a dark shade of brown wherever it peeked out from beneath her sweater. Arizona licked her lips, wondering just how much of Callie the sun had been able to touch.

Callie caught the look of lust, smirking when blue eyes flitted back to her face. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, leaning towards her wife for another peck on the lips.

"Mmm," Arizona hummed, pulling away, "Nothing compared to you."

Callie laughed, pressing her mouth into Sofia's hair as the little girl squirmed with excitement.

"Let's go home," Arizona said, reaching behind them to grab the handle of Callie's luggage.

Callie took her other hand, entwining their fingers as she adjusted their daughter on her hip. "Yes please," she agreed. "Did you have a good weekend?" she asked, turning her attention back to Sofia for a giggle-fueled conversation.

God, Arizona had missed her, too.

#

"I missed putting her to sleep," Callie whispered, dropping onto the couch next to her wife. "It felt so wrong to be having drinks in Miami, when I knew it was bath time here."

"Oh, you poor thing," Arizona teased, "Having to drink cocktails."

Callie laughed, pinching at her wife's side.

Arizona smiled, tipping her head so it rested on Callie's shoulder. "I love that we've settled you down. I prefer having you at home."

Callie shook her head, turning so she could look into Arizona's eyes. "You didn't settle me down; you made me happy."

The smile slipped off Arizona's face, a soft wave of emotion taking its place. She leaned forward for a kiss, meeting her wife's lips for longer than they'd allowed themselves in the airport. "I missed you so much," she whispered, peppering kisses across Callie's cheeks. "And this tan," she murmured, her lips pausing on the stretch of neck just below her jaw line. "This tan is enough to want to send you back."

Callie chuckled, tilting her head to allow Arizona more room as she sucked at her pulse point. "You like it, huh?" she asked, kneading at the swell of flesh above the waistband of Arizona's pants, nudging her t-shirt up so she could stroke her thumb along creamy skin. "Because I was thinking of holing up in our apartment with you all winter and getting really pale, but if you prefer the tan..."

Arizona smirked, nipping gently at Callie's collar bone. "That sounds good, too. But right now? I'm enjoying this." She tugged at her wife's sweater, lowering the neck line so she could get a glance at the dark satin bra underneath. "And this," she whispered, lifting her gaze back to Callie's dark brown eyes, her pupils expanding within the iris.

"That's good," Callie whispered back, sliding her hand up the back of Arizona's shirt, "Because I worked very hard on this." Her fingers found the snap of her wife's bra, slipping the hooks out of place with one well-practiced hand.

"How hard?" Arizona asked, joining their mouths in another kiss. She tugged gently on Callie's lower lip as she pulled away, her own fingers seeking out the button of dark skinny jeans that couldn't possibly have been comfortable on the six hour flight. "How did you fly in jeans?" she found herself muttering, her thoughts answered with a giggle.

"I changed in the airport bathroom," Callie admitted, "I wanted to look nice when you saw me. I spent the whole weekend in this awful pair of khaki shorts and tank tops. I forgot how warm it was in Miami at this time of year."

Arizona smiled. "You're always beautiful," she promised.

Their lips pressed together once again, finally parting when Callie slid her tongue along her wife's lower lip. She flicked her tongue against the inside of Arizona's cheek, one or both of them humming in approval - she wasn't quite sure which.

They pulled apart slowly, Arizona quickly filling the warm silence. "You didn't answer my question." Callie's brows furrowed, eliciting a grin. "Just how hard did you work on this tan?"

Callie blushed, dropping her chin self-consciously. "I might've skipped a couple of presentations," she said softly, "So I could go lay on the beach."

"Hmmm," Arizona hummed, thumbs hooking on the bottom of Callie's sweater. "What did you wear on the beach, Calliope?" she asked, her voice lowering huskily.

Callie felt a rush of warmth surge through her as Arizona lifted her sweater over her head, revealing even more sun-tinged skin. The flush had made her scar more prominent, displaying itself loudly from the space between her breasts, but Arizona barely even seemed to notice, her eyes instead dancing across the dark brown plane of her stomach. Her hand slipped slowly around Callie's side, massaging the warmth of a hip as her eyes made their way up to full breasts, still restrained in black cups. She leaned closer, studying before reaching around to undo the bra and complete the display.

She smiled, tossing the black satin behind the couch before kissing a path up a thin, untouched patch of skin. "Did you wear the red bikini, Calliope?" she murmured against the top of a breast, lips still tracing the outline of a bikini top she knew all too well.

Callie hummed out a response, heading tipping backwards as her wife wrapped her mouth around a quickly hardening nipple. She tugged at Arizona's t-shirt, urging her to remove it. It tumbled to the floor with her bra, as well as Arizona's, and she instantly pulled her wife closer against her. Their breasts rubbed together, both mumbling out a heated sigh before crashing their mouths into another, needier, kiss.

Callie welcomed Arizona's tongue into her mouth, flicking at it with her own as another rush of heat filled her stomach. Fluid pooled between her legs, making her groan.

Arizona answered with a roll of her hips, lifting a leg over her wife's body so she was straddling her. "I missed you so much," she swore in a breath, her lower half grinding quickly as if to prove just how much.

A huff echoed out of the baby monitor, making them both freeze, lips less than an inch apart. They waited silently, both praying the little sound wouldn't be the beginning of wails. After a minute of silence they looked at each other, giggling softly.

"Maybe we should take this to our room," Callie suggested, one of her hands sliding off Arizona's waist to cup a still-clothed ass.

Arizona shrugged, sliding off her wife's lap and offering a hand to help her up. "If that'll get your pants off faster," she whispered against her ear, sucking gently on her ear lobe before rounding the couch. She leaned over slowly, picking their clothing up off the floor with her back to Callie.

Callie swallowed, eyes tracing the edges of her wife's ass in a pair of black yoga pants that she decided abruptly were definitely her new favourites. She stepped forward to cop another feel as Arizona stood back up, arms full of their tops and bras. Arizona moaned softly, leaning against her.

"You better hurry up," Callie murmured, "Or we might not get our pants off at all." She wrapped an arm around Arizona to prove her point, slipping her fingertips into the waistband of her wife's pants, groaning when she found no underwear hidden beneath. "Are you going commando, Dr. Robbins?" she asked softly, nuzzling against her neck.

Arizona moaned again, rolling her hips slightly in an effort to make Callie's hand wander lower. "I really, _really_ missed you," she whispered.

"Oh," Callie said, nipping a trail down the side of her wife's neck. "So you were hoping I'd just slip my hand into your pants and fuck you, then?"

The word made Arizona's knees buckle slightly, leaning heavily against Callie's bare front. The tightened nubs of nipples rubbed against her back, releasing another moan from her throat. She managed only a nod in response to Callie's question, closing her eyes as she felt a rush of wet warmth fill the space between her legs.

"Are you wet?" Callie husked, wrapping her lips around Arizona's earlobe. She sucked slowly, humming as she felt her wife shiver beneath her fingertips. When all she got was another moan in response, she pushed her hand lower, slipping a finger through warm slit. "You are," she breathed as fluid clung to her index finger.

Arizona whimpered, bucking her hips against her wife's hand. "Please," she begged.

"Please what?" Callie coaxed, hand stilled with just one finger in Arizona's labia.

"Please," Arizona sighed, pushing her ass into Callie's crotch, "Please f-fuck me."

Callie acquiesced the plea, pressing two frantic fingers hard against her wife's clit, swirling it slowly before building momentum. Her hips rolled against Arizona's backside, more of her own wetness collecting in her black thong.

Within minutes, they were both panting loudly, Arizona's legs shaking with the impending release of an orgasm. "Please," she begged once again.

Callie answered by slipping her other hand up off Arizona's hip, underneath the bundle of clothing still clutched to her chest, and twisted a nipple quickly. A few more rolls of the nub and Arizona stiffened in her hold, a guttural moan emerging from her. Callie rubbed her clit slowly as the aftershocks dissipated, Arizona finally slumping against her.

"I missed you, too," Callie whispered, gently kissing a path down Arizona's neck.

Arizona turned slowly, wrapping her lips around her wife's. She smiled, eyelids still hooded. "I love you so much," she whispered into the space between them. "And I really, really love your tan."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Posting the second half of this two-shot, despite the rather nasty anonymous review I got this afternoon. It must be because I love Catherine so much.

Here you go, Australien: smut so fluffy it makes your heart hurt.

* * *

"You do, hmm?" Callie hummed against her wife's lips, her hips instinctively rolling as her body sought out some sort of friction. Feeling Arizona tumble into release beneath her hands had coated the lining of her thong, warming the space between her legs into a raging fire. She hadn't realized how desperately she'd been craving the touch of her wife.

Or her taste, actually. Her hand had slipped out of Arizona's pants as she'd turned for a kiss and Callie took the opportunity to bring it to her mouth, her first two fingers wet. She set them carefully on her tongue, sliding them slowly out of the tight space between her lips with a satisfied smile.

Arizona ran her tongue over her lips, eyes glued to Callie's mouth. "Mhm," she murmured.

"Well that's good," Callie whispered, her free hand finding purchase in a clump of Arizona's blonde hair. "Because I'd like you to take me to bed now." She wrapped her mouth around Arizona's, both of them moaning as her taste danced between their tongues.

Arizona was first to pull away, spinning on her toes and leading the way into the bedroom. She tossed their pile of clothes haphazardly across the room, turning back to close the door behind Callie. She pushed her wife up against the wood, seeking out her mouth with sloppy need. The taste of herself was still hooked behind Callie's teeth and she lapped at it thirstily.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated like a mantra, her lips making trails down tan skin. She paused at the waistband of Callie's jeans, settling herself carefully on the floor in a kneel. She chanced a look up at her wife's face, dark brown eyes hooded and silently begging her to continue. She took hold of the zipper, undoing it slowly before she slid the tight denim down strong, muscular legs, the tan present on every inch of them.

She swallowed roughly. God, was she ever glad that conference was in Miami.

God, was she ever glad to be married to a Latin woman.

God, was she ever thankful for Callie.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered, meeting Callie's eyes again, the two of them working together to completely remove her dark skinny jeans. She tossed them over her shoulder, turning her attention to the black thong and the wonderfully familiar scent escaping from it.

Callie whimpered above her, fingers curling into her hair desperately. She pushed at Arizona's head, forcefully placing her nose at the apex of her thighs. Her own head tipped back, a moan escaping despite how lightly she was being touched.

Arizona nudged her face closer, biting at Callie's clit through the thin fabric. "You're so wet," she gulped, her lips rubbing against the soaked material.

"Don't tease me," Callie pleaded, pushing herself roughly against Arizona's mouth.

Arizona quickly hooked her fingers on either side of the thong, tugging it down part way before pushing her nose into the swirl of dark, curly hair. She breathed in deeply, letting her breath out cool the wet slit between Callie's legs. She was awarded with another moan, another tug at her hair.

Callie lifted one leg out of her thong, the black material hooking on her other ankle. Arizona smiled, kissing at that thigh as she lifted it slowly over her shoulder. She felt the underwear brush against her bare back, her wife's wetness warm against her shoulder blade.

And then she gave in, licking the length of Callie's labia before wrapping her lips around the erect nub of her clit. She sucked at it hungrily, humming against it as Callie's hips rolled naturally.

"Pl-please," Callie mumbled. "More."

Arizona answered by slipping one finger into her entrance, curling it on the way out before entering again with two. She pumped slowly, building momentum before she hooked both fingers again, finding that spot on Callie's inner walls that always made her -

Callie let out a scream, eyes opening for a brief second before she squeezed them shut, her body stiffening with orgasm. More fluid dripped down Arizona's fingers, tumbling onto her bottom lip. She licked it off as Callie relaxed, gently coaxing out aftershocks with the light touch of her tongue.

Callie finally sighed, shuffling her hips. Arizona removed her fingers from inside her and then helped her lift her leg off her shoulder. She stood up slowly, sucking more wetness off her fingers as she did so and then finally meeting Callie's lips with another kiss.

"I guess you really did miss me," she murmured smugly, nuzzling against Callie's cheek. "That's the fastest I've made you come in a while."

Callie smacked at her ass, meeting bright blue eyes. "Are you proud of that?" she asked softly.

Arizona nodded, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. "But I'm more proud to have the hottest wife around."

Callie laughed, tipping her head back so it rested on the door.

"Now can I get you into bed?" Arizona whispered.

Callie thought for a moment, gaze still on the ceiling, before she dropped her chin. She kissed Arizona quickly, smiling as she pulled away. "Only if you take your pants off," she conceded.

Arizona pushed her pants down her legs, kicking her feet free and only stumbling slightly. She blushed as she watched Callie's eyes wander slowly down her body, pausing at the thatch of curls between her legs. "I'm not as beautiful as you," she apologized.

"Shhh," Callie said, shaking her head as she stepped closer. She ran a single finger down the center of her wife's chest. "You are so beautiful, Arizona. You know that, right?"

"Do you?" Arizona rebutted, eyebrows pushing upwards on her face.

Callie smiled softly, something akin to love filling her dark brown eyes. "I do when I'm with you," she whispered.

Their next kiss was slower, lips moving against one another before a tongue peeked out to dance a trail along bottom teeth. Something rumbled in the pit of Arizona's stomach, sending chills up her spine. She sighed as they pulled apart, moving her hand upwards to cup her wife's cheek. She rubbed her thumb back and forth against the smooth skin.

"You're always beautiful," Arizona whispered.

Callie blushed, setting her forehead against her wife's. "You, too," she murmured.

Arizona smirked, finally extricating herself from Callie's arm and crossing the room to their bed. She pulled the covers back, dropping onto the sheets. "So did you bring me anything?" she asked cheekily, her eyes following Callie as she crossed the room.

Callie smiled knowingly, leaning down in front of her luggage to pull a small package out of the front pocket. She'd stowed it there just before getting on her flight, having spent the whole weekend trying to find what she'd pictured in her head. Sofia's gift had been easy; another snow globe to set upon her shelf. She already had three: one from Mark's trip to New York, one with the Seattle skyline trapped inside, and one made with glitter by children in Malawi. Arizona said it was like giving their daughter a whole world to explore in the safety of her bedroom.

But Arizona's gift had been harder to find, and she'd had to give up some of her beach time to travel out of the city of Miami. She'd found it in a familiar shop at the edge of town, where a little old woman sat making jewelry. They'd spoken as she'd worked, lilting Spanish tossed over beads. And when she'd finished, she'd set it carefully in Callie's hand, smiling widely despite several missing teeth.

It had been exactly what she was searching for.

She clutched it tightly in her fist as she climbed into bed next to her wife. "There's a little shop just outside Miami," she said softly, eyes on her hand. "This old woman has been working there since before I went to Botswana, she has to be like... a hundred," she guessed. "But she sits there every day, and she makes jewelry. And I went back to see her while I was there, just like I always do, and she made me a bracelet just for you. And it's probably not as nice as you deserve - she just makes them with twine and gemstone beads - but I want you to have it because she let me pick what stones she used." She opened her hand slowly, revealing the gift.

Arizona lifted it carefully out of her palm, examining the delicate twine and pale blue beads.

"I picked Amazonite," Callie whispered. "Because it reminded me of your eyes."

Arizona looked up quickly, those same blue eyes dancing a path across her wife's face. "Calliope," she murmured, choking slightly. "It's beautiful."

Callie smiled, leaning forward for another kiss. "You are," she promised. "You're beautiful."

Arizona kissed her again, pushing hard against her mouth. "I missed you so much," she swore into the space between them. "And you're so beautiful and God, do I love you."

"Me too," Callie answered warmly, "Me, too."


End file.
